The Spice of life
by Frankenstien93
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Jack Spicer after the final battle? Well I did and this is what I up with! This will be a JackxWuya fic because I like that pairing but no one else has any good fics for it. More characters will come later. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**I don't own the characters, but I did make some improvements on one who needed them big time.**

**Prologue**

9 years ago there was a battle that would determine the fate of all humanity. This battle was another in the long saga of good vs. evil. The Xiaolin Dragons, led by Master Fung battled against the Heylin, led by the evil Chase Young. When the battle had ended, the Dragons were victorious but had lost their master. The Heylin took the most severe damage.

Wuya, had been sent back to her imprisonment again and was lost somewhere in the world for the time being.

Hannibal Bean and his bird had went ito hiding, wating to be awoken the Shen gong wu had been used again.

And Chase Young had been believed to of died in battle, but his body had never been found.

Things had changed for the Dragons as well.

Omi was now the master of the Xiaolin Temple and stayed there with Dojo, guarding over the, still active, Shen Gong Wu that they hadn't lost in the battle. Quite a number of them had gotten lost around the world again. They were unsuable to anyone who did not know the wu's proper name. Omi now enjoys teaching martial arts to new young students.

Kimikoand Raimundo had gotten married and now lived on the cost or Rio, Brazil. They spend almost everyday surfing.

Clay had inherited his Family's ranch and he to, was married. He had settled down with a nice girl and had a few kids. To this day she does not know of Clay's time as the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth.

**Location: A large Mansion in China.**

The alarm was going off loudly, reading "6:00 A.M.".

I growled in bed as I awoke from another dreamless sleep. "I'm up already, shut the hell up!" I yelled as I smashed the clock. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes, struggling to stifle a yawn. I got up from the bed and stretched, checking to see what I was wearing from last night, some boxers and a tank-top. A servant came in to check on me.

"Ah good to see you awake sir, shall I ready a shower? The butler asked him. He looked like the stereotypical butler, you know, old and from some English country. He nodded as I said. "In like 20 minuets." and left.

I got up and and stretched a bit hearing my back pop. I went down the stairs and a few flying robots came to my side, one giving me a cup of coffee, while another slipped a robe on me. I nodded in thanks as a few more came up with things for me to sign. I quickly read over them and scribble my name onto the papers. I had inherited my Father's company some time ago and had turned it into one of the world's most popular technological producers in the world. It's ironic since when I was younger I had always dreamed of ruling the world and now I practically did, being as how dependant the world had gotten on my tech. Not bad for what used to pale skinny kid. I entered into my study to begin some small work. I needed to get the new designs up and work on some available upgrades. These were meager tasks that required a personal touch , like all my tech.

"Your shower is ready sir." The butlers said, standing in the doorway.

I nodded at him and saved my work. I began to walk to my personal bath-room. "Just get the usual clothes ready for me." I told him and got a nod in response as he walked away. I entered the bathroom and took the robe off. I looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to shave the red fuzz on my face, except for my kick ass soul patch of course. A lot of people thought my facial tattoos were odd, but I didn't. They brought back memories from when I was a kid, back when life used to be fun. Sure I got my ass handed to me in the fights, but it was still fun. I stripped naked and got into the shower letting the water run through my shoulder length red hair. I began to clean myself when I heard a knock at the door. "What?" I demanded.

"A Mr. PandaBubba on the phone for you, Sir." I head a mechanical voice said. It was another one my robots. They help around the house and in the garage. "Tell him, he can wait a goddamn minute." I said as I rushed to finish my shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out, grabbing the phone. "What?"

"Mr. Spicer." PandaBubba said before I interrupted him.

"How many times I gotta tell you Panda?" I asked him. "Just call me, Jack!" That right assholes! It's me Jack Spicer! The owner, president, and CEO of SpicerTech. Industries or Spicer Tech. for short, the biggest Tech industry in the world! "So what is it?"

"We have found something that might interest you." He said. "Come by and pick it up, Jack." PandaBubba said.

I was about to ask what it was that could interest me but he hung up. I had gotten PandaBubba out of the world of organized crime and he was now one of my business partners, but the large man was always paranoid that an old rival would get him, even with my high security Jack-Bots guarding him. I handed the butler-bot the phone and went to go change. I was no longer the scrawny weakling I used to be as a kid. I was now 6ft 4 and had worked out daily. I had spent time in China to master Tai Shing Pek Kwar or Monkey Kung-Fu. What? I was strongest when I had the Monkey-Staff, so after I lost it, I decided to learn how to fight like a monkey. I had learned some of the different styles and had created a fighting style that was a combination of Stone and Wooden Monkey. My old face paint, now tattoos and my hair was shoulder length. Funny, after growing up, my sense of style didn't change. After I put on my underwear, I slipped on my black pants with a silver studded belt with a few chains connected to it. The buckle looked like Wuya's mask, right down to a pointed nose. Wuya, for some strange reason,I had missed something fierce. Weird right?

About 9 years ago, the Heylin had lost the last battle. I lost contact with what was left of most of the Heylin , save a few certain people, The Dragons had dispersed, and I went to live my life, changing it so I wouldn't end up that decrepit old man I had seen to be my fate. I strapped up my heavy-duty black biker boots and slipped on a sleeveless white shirt with a demonic skull on it. I slipped on my black coat, which was similar to my old one but obviously larger. I left it unbutton as that had become my style. I slipped on the fingerless gloves and put on my goggles. The spiral on them had become my company's signature and I had used a chibified version of Wuya's ghost form as my company's mascot. A cuter version that could actually make a smile that wasn't evil. He needed to look good for the masses.

As I stepped out of my room a few more Jack-Bots came with papers for me to sign and I scribbled my name as I stepped into the kitchen. PandaBubba could wait, I needed food. "Just the usual." I told the chef. I may of had robots for business and mechanics but I had real people take care of the food and the cleaning. Those things just needed the human touch.

The chef nodded and got to work on the eggs and bacon.

I sat down at the table and sipped my coffee, picking up the holo-pad and pulling up the desings for a few prototypes. "Hey Jack-Bot 13D"I called out. The robot came flying to me, looking at me with its never changing expression. "Yes, Sir" I showed him the holo-prints for the new phone and pointed. "Take a memo to the boys at the lab to try and find something cheaper to make the bodys out of but are still durable. I don't want to get my ears chewed out with complains of people dropping it and breaking it completely." The robot nodded and asked me "Anything else, sir" Scratching my chin and trying to think, i remember something important. "How's the nano tech coming along" The robot's eyes flashed as it was checking files. "The proto-types and are waiting for your personal inspections." Giving him a satisfied nod, I told him "Thank you, dismissed." The robot flew away as the chef placed my plate down before me.

After I had finished eating I checked my Spiral, that's what I decided to call my line of cell phones, to see the time. "8:00, eh? Guess I'll pay the big guy a visit." I said and headed for the garage. "Mechanic-Bots! Get my ride ready!" I called out and watched the bots get to work.

The Mechanic-Bots opened the garage door and wheeled out a black and red motorcycle.

I chuckled as I saw my ride and rubbed my hands together in a rubbing motion. The bike was a project I had started on, starting from nothing but the bones. I had always liked choppers but this bike was a crotch-rocket that had a black base with red details and my signature spirals on the head lights. I made sure the bike had plenty of nitro and a bad ass music system. I hopped on the bike and brought it to life, revving the engine before I slipped my goggles down. I hit the stereo button and put on what was basically my company's theme song. "You spin me right round" cover by Dope. Speeding out of my mansion's drive way I let out a loud "Whoop!" and headed for my destination. Man, it's good to be me!

**Something I came up with. I'm trying not to make Jack to OOC but its going to be hard with the changes I gave him. I'll update this when I can and I'm sorry about not updating My Greatest Desiree yet, but i'm having a bit of Writer's block that will hopefully be cleared up by tomarrow. **

**Reviews keep my bolts charged!**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Spicer Tech Inc. Location #223**

A large factory connected to an even large building complex stood tall and proud, the sun glinting off of its spires. The building had a large advertisement for the newest model of the Spiral phone. A large man in a white suit with black sleeves stood behind a desk. He watched as a red and black motorcycle began to approach the building.

The large man smiled and turned to his desk and pressed a button. "Mr. Spicer has arrived, please prepare the staff and send one of the bots to bring him to me." After a minuet a voice replied. "Yes sir, Mr. PandaBubba, sir." The secretary said. Panda smiled and settled into the chair behind his desk. He looked ahead to the monitors, showing ever square inch of the factory.

Jack stopped his bike as he waited for the garage door to fully open and he speed in when it did. He revved the bike a few times before killing the engine and getting up and stretching. "Good morning, sir." A bot said as it offered him a "Jack-Attack" energy drink. Yeah, we make those to! Jack nodded his thanks as he took the beverage and began to chug it down as he made his way to the secretary's desk. "Tell Bubba his 9 o' clock his here." He said with a smirk and gave her a wink that made her blush. He followed the security bot's to Bubba's office and smiled when he saw his large friend. "So, Panda, what's up?"

PandaBubba smiled and as he stood up, extending his arms. "Jack, first off let me welcome you to our little wing of your empire!" He said. "Bubba is you want a raise just ask." Jack said. PandaBubba chuckled. "No, my pockets are already lined well enough. How did your date with Ashley go?"

Jack shuddered at the thought. He had started going out with Katnappe for a while, the company said it would look bad if he wasn't parading himself around with some young hottie every couple of weeks and he decided to see how it would hit off with his former Heylin ally. "She really is obsessed with cats." He said. "She would order raw fish and milk every time we went out to eat and would throw a fit and threaten everyone if they didn't have any. And I couldn't stay the night at her place because those damn cats wouldn't stop staring at me. " He added.

PandaBubba nodded and walked over to Jack. "It's a shame, think of what we'd gain if we had control of her family's company!" He said. Jack shook his head, "Nah, that company isn't even worth the time and besides, if we wanted it we'd just buy." PandaBubba thought about this and nodded. "True, but anyways, on to the reason I called you over." He said and clapped his hands and a Jack-bot came out carrying a tray with a cover over it. "Now Jack, do you have any Shen gong wu left?" PandaBubba asked.

Jack shook his head. "No! I lost all of it when the Dragons beat us, even the Monkey-Staff!" Jack said with a scowl. He had made attempts to get them back but they all failed. It was then he decided to begin his global take over with his family's business. "Why?"

PandaBubba smiled and walked over to the Jack-Bot and took the cover off, but had his back turned to Jack. "One of my associates found this." He said turning to reveal, The Serpent's tail! Jack's jaws dropped. "But, how!" He questioned. The Serpent's Tail had been one of the Wu that was lost in the fight. PandaBubba smiled, "We found it in Beijing, in a shop. Along with this." He then tossed Jack a wooden cube.

Jack caught the cube and just stared at it. He ran his fingers over it with disbelief. Every carved line was right, this was it! They had found Wuya's cube! "I can't believe it." He said before looking at PandaBubba. "Panda you just got yourself a rise, promotion, whatever!" He said. Panda smiled and nodded, "Thank you, sir. Are you going to open it?" He asked. Jack shook his head and put the tail and cube in his pocket. "As much as I want to see Wuya, there are some things I need to do." He said. Jack then turned to leave, "I'm off Panda, call me if you need anything."

PandaBubba nodded as Jack practically ran out of the building. He watched his boss ride out on his motorcycle and began to laugh. "We rule the world through the market industry, but hopefully this will set the wheel in motion, for complete world conquest!" his laughter began to fill the entire building.

**Location: Jack's Mansion**

Jack was getting prepared for something he hadn't attempted in a long time; he was going to break into the Xiaolin Temple and steal wu. He had spent the day working on his heli-pack, upgrading it to get rid of the propellers and replacing them with a silent rocket system. With the new jetpack strapped on, he was ready to go. "Chameleon Bot!" Jack yelled and soon enough the upgraded robot was standing before him. "Yes, master?" "Download the Jack personality I downloaded into you and and take my form. Your going to take my place while I'm gone." The robot nodded. "May I ask where your going, sir?" It asked as it began to take Jack's form. "To see some Friends." Jack said as he flew off.

**Location: Xiaolin Temple**

Things were peaceful and quiet at the temple and master Omi had dismissed his students for the night. He sent Allen and and Ainsley to guard the vaults and was about to head towards his room when he stopped and looked out at the night sky. Dojo slithered his way towards the Xiaolin master and crawled up till he was resting on Omi's shoulder, "What's the matter, Omi?" Omi shrugged and looked at the small dragon, "I do not know, Dojo, but it feels as if something terrible is about to happen." Dojo just shrugged. "It's probably indegestion from that tofu you ate for dinner or something. I mean, come on! The Heylin is defeated and almost all the wu is safe and there's no problems getting the new wu!" Omi nodded and ageed with him, New Shen gong wu still revealed itself every now and then and taking it was a breeze. "Perhaps you are right, let us rest." He said.

Jack landed at the temple entrance as silently as he had arrived and smirked. "Ah, how nostalgic!" He said sarcasticly as he overlooked the place. "Hmm, it's been a while since I was at this dump, but if I'm right the vault should be hidden in..." Jack said to himself as he walked towards the tower but quickly drew back before he enetered, seeing the young dragons. "Man, how did we get stuck with guarding the wu vault?" A boy with an italian accent, he wore the standard dragon-in-training uniform and had a headful of long black hair that had been slicked back and a pair of sunglasses on his brow. "Oh shut it!" said a red headed girl with scottish accent. She had her long hair pulled back in a long pony-tail and a wore the boy's robes instead of the girls one. "You said you wanted to do something with a little more danger involved, so wish granted ya nyaff!" She said angrily getting a sigh from the italian boy "I said really dangerous, not completely boring!" He said. Jack shook his, 'Gonna be like taking candy from a baby', he thought to himself as he appeared in the door way, "Oh but there will be plenty of danger tonight!" He said.

Allen looked away from Ainsley at the new voice and saw a tall man standing there. He was the intruder's pale skin and red hair and immiediatly thought of his master's stories, "Your, Jack Spicer?" The man laughed, "Oh so the que-ball told you about me, huh?" Ainsely joined in quickly, "Yea and he told us you were a weak fool, whose only strength came from a stick that turned ya into a monkey!" She said and Allen laughed. Jack just growled and cracked his neck and tossed his jetpack to the side. "If you little losers think I'm so weak, then you should have no trouble beating me in a fight!" He said as he got into his monkey kung-fu stance. "So you wanna fight, eh?" Allen said before yelling "Fine! Metal!" Ainsley joined in and yelled "Wood!"

Jack just laughed as he went stright for Allen, "Let's see what's stronger, stone or metal?" He said as he blocked Allen's fist and grabbed the young dragon's arm and rammed his fist right into were Allen's arm and shoulder met before turning, flipping Allen onto the ground and then changed his target to Ainsley, blocking a series of kicks using his wooden monkey style before going at her with the same ferocity, leaving himself open to bait her into attacking him and when she did Jack would always take it and hammer into her or dodge it. "Yeah, que-ball didn't know about this did he?" He asked as he delivered a blow streight to Ainsley's temple, knocking her out.

Allen was in pain but struggled to get up only to watch as Ainsley got knocked out. 'Master Omi had told us that this guy was a complete wuss! Where did this come from?' He thought to himself as he held onto his arm, it felt as if it was going to fall out. Jack smiled evilily at the dragon of metal, "So, your tougher then you look, it would of been smart to just stay down!" he said as he slowly walked towards the injured kid. Allen growled and sucked up his pain, he wouldn't go down without a fight! He put all of his strength into his left fist and slammed it into Jack's sternum but had somehow managed to hurt his fist. "How?" Allen questioned. "Stone Monkey Kung-Fu, makes use of the iron-body techniqe." Jack explained. "Now, good night." He then delived a heavy fist to Allen's neck, knocking him out cold.

Jack shook his head and opened the vault, "Don't make Dragons like they used to." he said with a smirk as he searched for what he was looking for. "Tongue of Saiping, no, Shadow slicer, no." Jack then began to mutter to himself as he then found his prize. "Yes! The reversing Mirror!" Jack said as he then began to leave look for one more thing. He smiled as he grabbed the all to familiar staff and began to leave when he saw someone standing over the fallen dragon's-in-training. "So, what's going on que-ball, or should I say "Master" que-ball?" Jack asked with a sneer. Omi had grown signicantly since he had last saw Jack nine years ago. Omi was still bald but his head was no longer giant as he had grown to be at least 5 ft 7 and his new height made his head look only slightly larger then normal. Omi was stillcompletely bald though. "Jack Spicer, your first mistake was comeing here, and you only threw pepper in the scarand attacked my students!"

Jack had to try and stop himself from laughing. "First off, it's salt in the wound and second, it was self defense." He said. "In reality, I could sue the hell out of this place." Omi just growled and got into his fighting stance and pulled from his sleeve his shimo staff. Jack smiled and yelled "Monkey-staff!" growling with plaeasue at the new strength he possesed. "So, you ready to do this?" Jack asked as he spun the staff in his hand and got into the stone monkey stance. Omi nodded and charged at Jack, jumping into the air, swinging the extened shimo staff overhead only to have it blocked by the monkey-staff. Omi smiled as he then kicked Jack in thejaw sending him backwords. Jack growled and silently cursed to himself as he regained is composure, the stone monkey was meant to take moves to the body not the face! Jack let out a monkey roar as he then switched styles and tackled Omi.

Omi knew Jack was stronger because of the monkey-staff, but why did kicking his chin feel like kicking a rock? Omi tried to hit Jack after being tackled but couldn't move after the larger man wrapped his hand around Omi's throught. "I'm not the same loser I was back then, cheese-head! Jack's back and he's better then ever!" Jack said with a vicous smile. Omi was helpless as Jack rolled them and put the monk into a triangular choke. The world slowly went black as his ears were filled with the sound of laughter.

Jack laughed as he squeezed until Omi went limp and just for good measure, he gave a few extra hard squeezes before lettig him go. Jack chuckled as he wiped the dust off of himself an called off the moneky-staff's powers. "Don't make dragons like they used to!" He said as he grabbed his jetpack and flew off laughing. This was really starting to bring back memories!

* * *

**Well I wonder how many of you guys were waiting for this update? Well here it is weither you like it or not! And if any of youwant to badmouth the fight scene, remember 2 things: 1, this is my first one on one or two on one fight scene and 2, Jack beat Master Omi because Omi didn't know that Jack had gotten stronger and was expeting the same weakling who's arm would of broken if Omi his it hard enough! Well I'm woring on the updates for my other stories and I fave of few of the evil plot bunnies storming my head, one of them involving the new Transformers: Prime series. Ask me about it if ya want, I don't really care!**

**Flames bad and review keep my bolts charged so I can update!**

**Frankenstien93, powering down!**

**( ﾟヮﾟ) you know you wanna press the review button! (ﾟヮﾟ )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Cave hidden in the mountains**

A crowing noise could be heard from the cave as a bird began to stir. When it finally awoke it began to peck at a small bean.

When the Bean was awoken it sneered evilly, "Looks like someone's been using Shen Gong Wu." it said with an southern accent. The evil Hannibal Roy Bean was now awake. He stretched and looked at his bird, Ying-Ying. "Now y'all be a good bird and go get us what we need. I'll make sure our guest is...comfortable."

Ying-Ying nodded and let out a caw before stretching it's wings and flying from the cave. It's destination locked in it's mind.

"That's a good, Ying-Ying." Hannibal said before making his way to the back of the cave. He stopped at the boot of a body, now 9 years dead. "Don't worry boy, we'll have y'all back in fighting condition in no time." He said and patted the boot before he began to laugh evilly.

**Location: Jack's Mansion**

Thunder lit the sky and rain began to fall as Jack prepared everything. He had made The Chameleon Bot remain in it's Jack form and attend a formal Party, he also give all of the help the night off. Thankfully they don't sleep in the mansion.

Jack set the Reversing Mirror up on the wall in his study. With all of the decorations, the Mirror fit in perfectly. He grabbed the puzzle cube and ran his fingers along the sides and sighed. He then got to work, turning the cube's sides as fast as he could. It soon began to glow as the top split open.

*** Wuya's P.O.V.***

The cool air filled my prison and bathed my mask in it. Who has awoken me now? I looked up and saw a pair of familiar ruby-red eyes looking down at me. The eyes were filled with a mixture of happiness and a distant loneliness. "J-Jack?" I asked as I began to float out of the box, my ghostly body taking form. I looked at the man for a moment, no this could not be my Jack! Jack was a scrawny weakling of a boy, this was a man! There similarities though, he looked as if he was Jack's older brother or something like that.

"Yes, Wuya, it's me." Jack said to me with a smile. "Now look behind you." He told me.

I shrugged and did as he said. I nearly lost myself when I saw The Reversing Mirror. "What? You already have the.." I was interrupted by Jack yelling, "Serpent's Tail! Reversing Mirror!" The next thing I know I feel power surging through me. I'm back in my human form and couldn't;think of what to say so I just smile evilly.

Jack just smiled at me and told me, "It's good to see you again Wuya." I decided to reward the boy with a hug, sure enough he blushed but I was blushing myself as I felt his arms wrap around me. What happened? Jack's arms were now muscular! I took a step back to study him. He was taller, that was expected, but he was taller then me! His hair now to his shoulders and his body now fit and powerful. "Jack, what happened?" I asked.

He smiled, "Watch this and I'll explain everything." He said before pulling out a remote and pressing a button. A flat screen slid down from the ceiling onto the wall and flickered to life. A commercial for a yellow phone flashed on and what looked like my ghost form came flying onto the screen. The only difference was that this ghost was smiling happily and it's voice was softer, like some kind of kid-friendly cartoon abominations. "What is that and what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. Jack looked at me, "Wuya, the Heylin lost the battle." He said to my disappointment, "And afterwards I went to live my life. I took over my father's company and now I own the world's most successful Technology corporation, and i practically rule the world!" He said with a victotius grin but then said sheepishly, "and I...kinda used your ghost form as my company's mascot."

I could feel myself swell with pride and awe, ignoring that last comment, "So, now your rule over all of humanity?" I asked him but frowned when he shook his head. "No, they still have free will, it's just my Company puts out the best tech there is, so the world has grown pretty dependent on me." I smiled, "Well it's a start." I said as circled him, admiring him, "And what happened to you?" I asked

He tried not to blush as he scratched the back of his head, "Well I had a growth spurt and decided to learn kung-fu." He told me. "What style?" I was not surprised when he answered me with "Monkey." "Of course." He scowled at me, "Hey, I managed to beat the que-ball and two of his new students, all by myself!"

I couldn't hide the surprise on my face, "You beat Omi? Impressive, buts what's this about "his" new students?" I asked. Jack shrugged and responded, "Master Fung died in the battle and Omi became the new master of the temple. So far I only know two of the new dragons, wood and metal. Neither of them stood a chance." Jack said with a smile that just made me grin in return. There was my Jack.

**Location: Xiaolin Temple**

Dojo was waiting for Omi in his giant dragon form, "Come on, we gotta go!" He called. "Keep your pant's off!" Omi called, only to corrected by Allen, "It's keep your shirt on, Master Omi." "That to!"

A pale and fragile looking girl with light blonde hair and odd yellow eyes looked at her master, "Are you going to be all right, Master Omi?" she asked worried, until a larger man with hair a darker shade of blonde and the same color eyes came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder gently, "Don't worry sis, I'm sure Master Omi knows what he's doing." He assured her. These two were Alice, the Dragon of lightening and her twin brother, Brandon, the Dragon of thunder. "You do know, right?"

Omi smiled at his students, pleased to know his students worried about him, "I will be fine, my pupils. I am going off to find the other Dragons and reunite them. I have a feeling something most foul is in the works."

"Ten thousand years of darkness bad?" Asked Ainsely, trying not to sound worried.

"I am afraid so. That is why I must leave. But I trust you all to keep busy with your chores and daily training." He said, trying not to smile at the groans. He went to Dojo who asked, "You got all the Wu?" The older Dragons had decided to leave their elemental Wu with Omi in the temple. In fact, their was only one Shen Gong Wu that was owned by one of the Dragons and that was the Star Hanabi, which Clay had decided to keep since it had been in his family for generations.

"I must be off now." Omi said as he hopped on Dojo's back, "Ainsely you are in charge!" He called as Dojo began to fly off. "What?" Allen yelled angrily. "Don't ya start that up!" Ainsely yelled at him before slapping him on the back of the head. This had caused Allen to hit her in the arm which then evolved into an all out brawl with Alice looking on in concern and Brandon laughing.

Not one of them noticed the black and white bird flying in and out of the Wu Vault.

**Location: Jack's Mansion**

Wuya never ate much, but when she did she liked to spoil herself. And she was doing just that, eating from a tray of expensive treats that didn't Jack to much, while laying on a chair in his study with her legs draped over the arm rest Most of them were covered in chocolate as the witch had found she had a weakness for the sweet treat.

Jack had been sitting at his desk going over design plans and creating new programs. He continually mumbled to himself about how he had told them to fix this or change that. His hands switching from typing on a keyboard to configuring with holograms floating over his desk.

Wuya sat up and nibbled at a chocolate covered strawberry, "Jack, what happened to the Heylin?" She asked him.

Jack looked up at her and fixed his goggle, setting them back on his forehead. "That right, you were imprisoned before everything started going down hill." He said. He typed a few last things on the keyboard and the holograms disappeared. The desk began to transform into a giant control console, with many different switches, buttons and another keyboard. The desk then spun around with Jack still behind it. The wall that once stood behind him began to open, revealing many large screens, each showing different things.

Wuya looked at the screens and began to feel a sense of nostalgia, this reminded her of Jack's computer at his first lair. "What is all this for?" She asked.

Jack didn't look over as he began to open files, all stored with information on the members of the Heylin, "In order to keep my time as a youth when I tried to take over the world a secret, I stored all my files from my old hard drive into a ghost network I created. This is like my own personal version of the internet. No permanent web addresses and no possible way to track anything I do on here." He said proudly. "I decided to show all the remaining members of the Heylin that I am a good sport and deleted all the evidence of any crimes they have committed."

Wuya had only understood half of what he had said, only getting that whatever he did on this computer would forever remain a secret. "So who is left? What happened to everyone?"

Jack sighed and spun around in his chair, "Here, let me tell you the story, starting from right after you were imprisoned."

**Location: Bailey Ranch, Texas**

Life had changed for the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Clay Bailey. He had returned to his Family Ranch and after his father had passed, became the boss. His momma had long since passed on, so now they were together again. That was one of the happy thoughts that Clay like to think of when his mind drifted to his daddy's death. Clay had not changed much in appearance, except his height and facial hair. He still had his freckles but they were hard to spot on his darker skin, tanned from a hard day's work in the blistering Texas sun. His appearance now sported a blonde moustache, similiar to his father's but with a small patch of hair on his chin and the boy had grown to the height of 6 Ft 8, keeping his place as the biggest of the monks. He missed fighting the forces of evil and was slowly growing bored with the cowboy life he had grown to love as a kid. What was the point of getting up in the morning if you couldn't look foreword to smashing a few robots up?

Clay had been out on the porch, chewing his tobacco and watching the night sky, a solem look on his face. "Daddy, Thomas is being mean again!" Clay's little girl, Annabell, came out crying. She was only 6 and a part of Clay's entire world revolved around her. Clay shook his head, putting on a smile and scooped the little girl up in his arms. She was a spitting image of her mother, save for her freckles and blue eyes. She had long brown hair that was usually pulled into a pony tail, but the little girl had been preparing for bed.

"Now come here lil sugar dumplin'" Clay said as he lifted his daughter into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Now, y'all just remember that Thomas is only mean cause he loves you, and besides next time he get on yer nerves just give him a good ol' swat to the arm." He said with a smile. "But for now, y'all best get going to bed, Bessie will wanna see you bright and early!"

"Okay daddy!" She said before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him as best as she could. She kissed his cheek and hopped down and headed back inside.

"Ya hurry and I might read y'all a story!" Clay called to her with a smile.

Annabell looked back and smiled, "Will you finish the story about the warriors?" She asked with eyes filled with hope.

Clay gave her a smile an a nodded and chuckled when she squealed and ran as fast as she could. That's what had become of his memories of the old days, nothing but fantasy stories told to a little girl who loved every second of it. He took one last look at the sky before he headed inside, "Thomas, you best be getting ready to turn in! We got alota work to do tamorrow!"

* * *

**Well there's the new chapter for you guys. Next chapter will have a look on how Raimundo and Kimiko's life's are doing.**

**Looks like Clay has got a pretty good life so far, but if so, why is he seem so miserable? Find out later!**

**Oh and because I'm sure someone's going to ask me this sooner or later, here are the ages of everyone**

**Jack: 25**

**Omi: 22**

**Raimundo: 25**

**Kimiko: 23**

**Clay: 26**

**There now that we got that out of the way, **

**Reviews keep me charged and flames are bad!**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down! **

**( ﾟヮﾟ) you know you wanna press the review button! (ﾟヮﾟ )**


End file.
